Venganza de medianoche
by M L Ruthween
Summary: Luego de varios días de haber vivido como prisionera en la mansión Mukami Yui por fin puede volver al escuela, sin embargo al hacerlo descubre por medio de los hermanos Sakamaki que Ayato ha estado buscándola. Cuando finalmente la encuentra el menor de los trillizos se dispone a llevar a cabo su venganza contra ella.


**Hola a todos. Esta vez quisiera presentarles mi primer one shot lemon de Diabolik Lovers, protagonizado por una de las mejores parejas de esta historia (a mi parecer), espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Nota: Diabolik Lovers y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Este fanfic esta escrito sin fines de lucro y su único propósito es entretener.**

 **Sin más por el momento les presento mi primer lemon, que lo disfruten.**

VENGANZA DE MEDIANOCHE

No tenía duda alguna al respecto; él estaba enojado. La rubia lo comprendió en el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron cuando lo vio en lo alto de la escalera, momentáneamente Yui fue capaz de distinguir algo más que la ira en sus ojos color esmeralda, sin embargo no fue capaz de saber lo que era. Pero lo que si sabía y de lo que estaba realmente segura era que él poseía una naturaleza demasiado orgullosa, lo suficiente como para no demostrarlo delante de sus hermanos.

Habían transcurrido varios días desde que Yui Komori fue llevada contra su voluntad a vivir a la mansión Mukami; varios días en los cuales fue víctima de numerosos ataques y sobrenombres por parte de los hermanos Mukami, principalmente de Kou y Yuma. Varias noches que a ella le parecieron interminables, basadas casi por completo en numerosos trueques a cambio de su sangre y mordidas realmente dolorosas.

En cuanto se le permitió volver a la escuela la chica tuvo la mala fortuna de encontrarse con la mayoría de los hermanos Sakamaki, quienes por supuesto no quisieron escuchar sus razones por las que estaba con aquellos vampiros anteriormente humanos, que noches atrás habían ocasionado el accidente de la limusina. En aquellos momentos ella no sabía como enfrentarse a la expresión despreocupada de Shu, a las miradas acusadoras de Reiji y Raito, a los berrinches incontrolables de Kanato y por si fuera poco a la agresiva represalia que Subaru tomó en su contra; podría decirse que la idea de que los seis chicos la considerasen culpable por su propio secuestro le parecía por mucho más dolorosa que la mordida que Subaru le dio al salir de clases. Ese recuerdo permaneció en su mente durante dos noches seguidas, siempre acompañado por las últimas palabras que Raito le dijo segundos antes de que desaparecieran:

-A uno de nosotros le afecto más tu desaparición bitch-chan -dijo el chico.

-¿Ayato? -le preguntó ella y como si de una adivinanza se tratara, Raito afirmó con la cabeza.

-Ayato no ha dejado de buscar, de hecho hoy no vino al escuela.

Tras escucharlo Yui estuvo a punto de hacer preguntas, sin embargo no le fue posible, ya que los hermanos Sakamaki se marcharon tan rápido como habían llegado antes de que ella siquiera lo pensara.

Transcurrieron dos noches luego de eso, en las que la rubia no volvió a ver a ninguno de los hermanos, pero a la tercera noche todo fue diferente; los hermanos Mukami la dejaron sola en un pasillo de la escuela y se marcharon sin demora a sus respectivas clases. La joven se disponía a hacer lo mismo, cuando de pronto apareció Ayato frente a ella. Ayato; el chico de cabellos rojizos y rebeldes, profundos ojos verdes e inconfundible sonrisa de superioridad, el quinto hijo del clan Sakamaki, quien no dejaba de mirarla con una marcada expresión de furia en el rostro.

-Aya... -apenas alcanzó a decir en cuanto sintió que el pelirrojo se ponía detrás suyo para cubrir su boca con una de sus pálidas manos, mientras que con la otra la abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura y la acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo.

-Cierra la boca chichinashi -susurró contra su oído -, alguien podría darse cuenta -concluyó al tiempo que apartaba la mano de la boca de Yui.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -le preguntó la chica asustada al sentir que él le vendaba los ojos con algo -¿Ayato?

-Ahora no necesitas saberlo -respondió el chico con arrogancia al tiempo que tomaba una de las manos de Yui y comenzaba a halar con tanta fuerza que le dolía, en un intento por obligarla a caminar con él -, no se te ocurra emitir un solo sonido y deja de resistirte ante tu ore-sama.

Ayato hizo una breve pausa y a continuación dejó de halar la mano de la joven, acercó sus labios de nueva cuenta a su oído y le dijo en voz baja sin dejar de abrazarla:

-¿O es que quieres que duela aún más? Vamos déjame apreciar de nuevo el terror en tu cara, chichinashi.

La ya conocida sensación de miedo comenzó a invadir a la joven Komori, luego de aquellas palabras de parte del menor de los trillizos, quien esbozó todavía más su sonrisa al darse cuenta de la expresión de dolor en el rostro de la chica. Instantes después un estremecimiento gélido recorrió el cuerpo de Yui, conforme sentía que una de las manos de Ayato se acercaba con lentitud a su cuello, fue en ese momento cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de tela siendo desgarrada.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que Yui sintiera el aire frío tocando la piel expuesta de sus hombros, fue entonces que aquel sonido volvió a repetirse, no fue necesario que lo pensara tanto tiempo para darse cuenta de que se encontraba por completo a su merced; se hallaba temporalmente ciega, no podía ver nada y a causa de haber perdido momentáneamente uno de sus sentidos los cuatro restantes se encontraban alertas ante cada acción por parte del pelirrojo, por mas mínima que fuese. En medio de ese pasillo aparentemente solitario solo podía escucharse la respiración tranquila del chico y la respiración acelerada de la chica, detonada en su mayoría por el miedo a lo que aquel vampiro sádico haría con ella por venganza.

-¿Qué tanto te mordieron? -él exigió saber, interrumpiendo los pensamientos alarmantes de ella -¡Habla ya! ¡Ore-sama quiere una respuesta!

Durante aquellos instantes no logró salir una sola palabra de su boca, cada segundo el corazón de la chica latía más rápido que el anterior y parecía que sus plegarias para que el tormento de su acompañante terminase eran ignoradas.

-Ayato, ¿Qué estás haciéndome? -le preguntó, tratando de hacer caso omiso a la sensación de los fríos labios del muchacho sobre el nacimiento de su pecho.

-Voy a marcarte -respondió con arrogancia, antes de respirar profundo sobre el cuello femenino -, te morderé tan fuerte que la marca de mis colmillos jamás se borrará de tu piel. Luego de ésta noche mis hermanos y esos tipos lo pensaran dos veces antes de tocar lo que es de mi propiedad.

Sin darle tiempo de nada el pelirrojo clavó con rapidez los colmillos sobre su garganta, la sensación ya conocida de ahogo y debilidad no se hizo esperar; por momentos la rubia sentía que quedaría inconsciente, no se equivocaba, pues algunos segundos más tarde empezó a perder el equilibrio y habría caído, de no ser porque el vampiro seguía sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo posesivamente.

No había rastro de la venda que minutos atrás se interponía entre sus ojos rosas y su alrededor en cuanto despertó. Al principio desconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba, miró a su alrededor para dase cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación donde el color rojo dominaba casi en su totalidad; los sillones, las cortinas cerradas, los diseños de la alfombra y la colcha de terciopelo que cubría la cama donde ella estaba.

Yui se incorporó con dificultad en la cama, cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes tratando de recordar lo que le había pasado, al instante las imágenes de Ayato vendándole los ojos regresaron a su mente.

-¿Dónde estoy? -se preguntaba a si misma en voz alta -Tengo que salir de aquí -prosiguió atemorizada al tiempo que bajaba una de sus piernas para salir de la cama.

Apenas su pie descalzo tocó el suelo las luces de la habitación se apagaron y se escuchó una risa sádica que ella conocía a la perfección.

-¡Ayato! ¡Basta! ¡Por favor!

Sin hacer caso a las súplicas de la rubia el pelirrojo siguió burlándose desde su escondite, mirando fijamente a través de las sombras el torso apenas cubierto por la blusa blanca, ya bastante desgarrada de aquella indefensa chica. Para Ayato Sakamaki, el vampiro más egocéntrico y orgulloso de la mansión ese instante se estaba convirtiendo en el más glorioso de sus diecisiete años de existencia; contemplar a esa hermosa novia de sacrificio, quien poseía la sangre más exquisita que jamás había probado completamente aterrada, intentando en vano liberarse de las pesadas cadenas conectadas a sus tobillos por unos grilletes de metal. En un nuevo intento por alejarse de la cama la joven avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente, sin embargo fue obligada a detenerse, pues un objeto realmente inmenso se interponía en su camino; una grande y negra doncella de hierro, demasiado pesada para que desechase enseguida la idea de siquiera moverla empezó a distinguirse cada vez con más claridad a medida que unas cuantas velas de cera se encendían por si solas una a una, disipando con su fuego rojo la penumbra de la habitación.

Luego de haber presenciado todo esto Yui retrocedió los pocos pasos que había avanzado y al momento de hacerlo ella sintió que su espalda chocaba contra algo, a pesar de que el miedo le impedía girar la cabeza para mirar no tardó en darse cuenta de que se trataba de Ayato, fue entonces cuando sintió que de nueva cuenta sus manos heladas se deslizaron por su cuello hasta detenerse en sus hombros, no tardó en escuchar la voz del pelirrojo susurrándole al oído en forma sádica.

-¿Preparada?

Tras haberlo escuchado la chica giró sobre sus talones con rapidez, para encontrarse finalmente con el pelirrojo quien aún mantenía esbozada su sonrisa. Con grandes dificultades la rubia se esforzaba por apartarse de él sin conseguirlo, debido a las gruesas cadenas que Ayato había colocado en sus tobillos y muñecas. No se había movido ni siquiera un centímetro cuando sintió como el vampiro halaba sus cadenas con su fuerza sobrehumana, lo que acontecía a continuación fue demasiado rápido como para impedirle a la joven rubia inhalar el ansiado oxigeno; el repentino choque de su espalda contra el colchón la forzó a cerrar los ojos por algunos segundos.

Al volverlos a abrir se encontró frente a frente con la mirada sádica del vampiro, mientras sentía simultáneamente el peso del cuerpo del chico sobre el de ella. Cuando Ayato comenzó a recorrer lentamente el cuello de la chica con su lengua fue entonces que ella, en un esfuerzo por controlar su temor se atrevió a hablar:

-Detente, Ayato -imploró aterrorizada -. ¿Qué estás haciendo? -cuestionó al ver con sus propios ojos como el mencionado terminaba de romper su blusa con una sola mano.

-¿Recuerdas acaso lo que te dije? -preguntó él a su vez tomándola de la barbilla, para forzarla a mirarlo a los ojos - Seré yo quien tome todas tus primeras veces -sentenció seriamente -, en poco tiempo ore-sama reclamará lo que le pertenece.

-Por favor, no -su voz reflejaba todo el miedo que sentía en esos momentos -. Por favor -imploró de nueva cuenta.

-Al diablo-le contestó el muchacho a su vez, sosteniendo las muñecas de Yui a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Entonces se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó. Posesivo y demandante, eran las palabras apropiadas para describir el beso que el chico empezaba a mantener con la joven Komori, sin ser del todo correspondido, ella por su parte se sentía como si estuviese atrapada en medio de una lucha interna; la tentación atacaba con gran fuerza a la razón, ahuyentándola poco a poco.

Conforme pasaban los segundos la primera cobró más fuerza, haciendo que la chica correspondiese con torpeza a aquél beso impuesto por el pelirrojo, éste a su vez luego de sentir que ella dejaba de resistirse liberó sus brazos del agarre y se separó para incorporarse en la cama. Le dedicó una sonrisa pícara segundos antes de que su mirada impaciente se dispusiera a recorrer con descaro cada parte en el cuerpo de su acompañante; sus rizos de color rubio platino, sus grandes y brillantes ojos rosas entreabiertos, sus mejillas sonrosadas (en parte por la pena y en parte por las crecientes emociones del momento) , sus senos no demasiado grandes, pero tampoco demasiado pequeños apenas cubiertos por un sostén color rosa pastel de encaje, sus delicados brazos yacían en la misma posición en la que se encontraban minutos atrás, su abdomen plano y completamente inmaculado debido a la ausencia de mordidas en ese sitio.

En el preciso instante en que su mirada se posó sobre las delgadas y largas piernas de la chica, cubiertas apenas por la falda negra del uniforme él no lo dudó; con gran impaciencia el joven vampiro colocó sus blancas manos a ambos lados de sus caderas, aparentemente dispuesto a quitársela, pero en su lugar el menor de los trillizos deslizó sus manos hasta la parte media del abdomen de la chica. Una vez ahí colocó de nueva cuenta sus manos y desgarró con rapidez la prenda.

Al sentirse expuesta la rubia trató en vano de cubrirse con la colcha rojiza de terciopelo, sin embargo sus intentos fueron inútiles por causa de su compañero, quien hizo una mueca de disgusto, al tiempo que arrebataba la colcha de las manos de Yui arrojándola lejos de la cama.

Con la ansiedad controlando sus acciones el chico se apoderó de los labios femeninos por segunda vez. Yui por su parte sentía que con cada beso y con cada caricia de parte del vampiro la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento, haciendo cada vez mas difíciles sus intentos de retener los gemidos que amenazaban con escapar de su garganta; en pocas palabras conforme el tiempo transcurría todo el autocontrol de la joven Komori se desvanecía.

Él pudo notarlo y fue entonces que se separó a escasos centímetros de su rostro para volver a mirarla a los ojos, le parecía más hermosa de lo que la recordaba; antes de que desapareciera durante varias noches, antes de que se marchara y los traicionara a todos, reemplazándolos por esos miserables intentos de vampiros que eran los Mukami, reemplazándolo en especial a él.

Los Mukami. Pensar en esos cuatro sujetos enviciándose uno tras otro cada noche con la deliciosa sangre de la humana que le pertenecía a el, le daban tanta rabia y celos que provocaban que su sangre hirviera.

De mala manera el muchacho rompió el contacto visual y casi al instante los labios del pelirrojo descendieron hasta el cuello de la joven, de pronto sin darle tiempo a la rubia de replicar el vampiro se abalanzó sobre ella, encajando sus colmillos con salvajismo sobre la vena yugular de la chica. En esta ocasión el anteriormente esperado dolor, que pensaba iba a sentir estaba siendo reemplazado por una sensación diferente a todas las que había experimentado siempre que era mordida por el pelirrojo; Yui no podía negar que esa mordida le producía bastante dolor, pero simultáneamente, sentir aquellos afilados colmillos atravesando su delicada piel le causaba una especie de escalofrió que le recorría el cuerpo. Y el vértigo, no podía ignorar con facilidad el vértigo que sentía cuando se hallaba al borde del desmayo, lo que sintió un par de horas atrás luego de que volvió a encontrarse con el chico.

La mente de la rubia no podía dejar de esforzarse por procesar todas aquellas cosas que ya llevaban bastante tiempo pasándole, desde el momento en que bajó del auto y puso un pie frente a la reja de metal, que impedía al resto del mundo el acceso a la mansión Sakamaki. Esta y muchas otras cosas ocupaban la mente de la pensativa novia de sacrificio, que incluso había dejado de quejarse provocando gran enojo en el menor de los trillizos, él al percibirse ignorado por la joven detuvo su acción disponiéndose a dejar de beber, enseguida se incorporó en la cama y sin usar ni siquiera la mitad de sus fuerzas obligó a la rubia a sentarse, con la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, frente a él. Esta última levantó la vista mientras que comenzaba a mirar con atención las hermosas y a la vez aterradoras facciones en el rostro de su compañero; sus cabellos rojizos y rebeldes como si fueran llamas hacían contraste con la pálida luz de las velas, sus ojos, verdes cual esmeraldas brillaban exteriorizando la pasión e impaciencia por llevar a cabo un propósito desde hacia tiempo conocido por ambos y su sonrisa, la sonrisa que un cazador dirige a su presa, previamente al ataque definitivo, adornada por unos cuantos hilos de sangre que escurrían por su barbilla.

Sin desvanecer su sonrisa el chico se limpió la sangre con el dorso de su mano y la miró fijamente a los ojos, segundos más tarde comenzó a deshacerse de las ropas que cubrían su cuerpo, quedando completamente desnudo frente a la rubia, quien se encontraba luchando contra su propia curiosidad; completamente ruborizada, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para no mirar al pelirrojo.

La poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos fue acortada en ese momento por Ayato, él se acercó a la chica al tiempo que retiraba de su cuello su corbata roja, para luego colocarla sobre los ojos de una muy asustada Yui Komori. En cuanto tuvo a la rubia de nueva cuenta a su merced el chico se dedicó a trazar un breve camino de besos, (dejando unas cuantas marcas a su paso) desde su cuello hasta donde comenzaban sus medianos pechos, cubiertos todavía por el fino sostén rosado de encaje. Deslizó con delicadeza los tirantes y desgarró inmediatamente el sostén, dejando ante su vista los senos de la chica.

Yui se puso a temblar de nueva cuenta, estuvo a punto de suplicarle al egocéntrico pelirrojo que la dejase ir, pero este se lo impidió colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios femeninos.

-Puedo ver que quieres gritar –le susurró al oído, al tiempo que recorría sus piernas con sus frías manos, provocando que la chica se estremeciera y gimiera involuntariamente -. Adelante, compláceme y grita hasta que te quedes sin voz, al fin y al cabo no hay nadie que pueda escucharte ahora.

Concluyó el pelirrojo segundos antes de empezar a entretenerse con los medianos senos de la chica.

Sentían que estaban llegando a las puertas del cielo; en aquellos instantes Yui sentía que con cada caricia y con cada experto movimiento de la lengua del chico sobre sus ahora duros pezones estaba siendo atrapada en un interminable círculo de placer, Ayato a su vez experimentaba sensaciones no muy diferentes de las que la rubia sentía cada vez que sus manos heladas recorrían sus piernas lenta y tortuosamente, cada segundo que transcurría hacía que las ansias del chico por hacer a la joven suya crecieran; al grado de que le era prácticamente imposible contener sus propios gemidos, que delataban que estaba disfrutándolo al máximo. En cuanto sintió que una de las manos del chico abandonaba sus piernas para luego posarse sobre la única parte aún cubierta en su cuerpo, la chica respiró profundo y gimió un poco más alto que las veces anteriores, al escuchar la reacción de la rubia el chico sonrió satisfecho, disponiéndose a deshacerse de la última prenda que se interponía en su camino.

-Ay…Ayato –suplicó la rubia de una forma que al vampiro le pareció de lo más excitante, en cuanto sintió los dedos de éste abarcar su punto más sensible.

-¿Quieres más, verdad? –le preguntó él burlón, aumentando un poco la velocidad de sus dedos.

-Por…favor –contestó ella a su vez segundos antes de arquear su espalda en respuesta.

Obedeciendo inconscientemente su petición el chico retiró su mano y la recostó de nuevo en el colchón, enseguida llevó ambas manos hasta la nuca de ella y deshizo cuidadosamente el nudo que mantenía la corbata sobre los ojos de la joven Komori.

-Mírame.

Al escucharlo Yui abrió los ojos perezosamente, esforzándose por enfocar su vista nublada en parte por el placer y en parte por la venda en el rostro del pelirrojo. Él sin esperar a que ella recuperara el aliento se inclinó para besarla con desesperación, ya no podía resistirlo por más tiempo; sus deseos de tomarla estaban llevándolo a su límite, volvió a mirarla a los ojos al mismo tiempo que con sus manos separaba las piernas de la rubia.

Lentamente Ayato deslizó su miembro erecto en el interior de la cavidad femenina, Yui entrecerró los ojos aferrándose con ambas manos a la espalda de su compañero y de pronto la sensación de estar siendo desgarrada desde adentro se apoderó de ella, haciendo que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de entre sus párpados ahora cerrados.

El estruendo de doce campanadas anunciando la media noche no conseguía alejar el dolor del cuerpo de la chica, únicamente conseguía aumentarlo.

En aquellos momentos a Yui le estaba siendo imposible estructurar un solo pensamiento coherente en su cabeza; sus intentos de desviar su atención de aquel dolor agudo proveniente de entre sus piernas eran por completo inútiles, el cuerpo desnudo del pelirrojo aprisionaba el suyo propio contra la mullida cama, con sus sentidos alertas ante cada acción o movimiento por parte de la rubia. Ayato se encontraba sonriendo con gran satisfacción, al sentir que por fin había logrado su objetivo, pero al contemplarla con sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas una parte de dicha satisfacción se vio opacada por un sentimiento completamente nuevo y diferente para él; un sentimiento que lo hacía sentirse el causante de ese dolor latente que forzaba a la chica debajo de él a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, la culpa.

Con una inusual delicadeza de su parte el chico acercó sus dedos a los ojos llorosos de ella y limpió sus lágrimas con ambos pulgares, posteriormente acercó sus labios al oído de la chica para hablar con un tono en el que se exteriorizaba el sentimiento que se esforzaba por ocultar.

-Mírame, Yui –dijo atrayendo la atención de la rubia, quien abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una profunda mirada llena de culpa en los ojos del pelirrojo -. Finalmente eres mía; tu sangre, tu corazón y tu cuerpo por fin me pertenecen –continuó al tiempo que con su mano derecha acariciaba pausadamente cada parte en el cuerpo de la rubia, mencionada antes por él.

Cuando su mano se detuvo en la parte más sensible de ella el chico entrelazó su mano libre con la de la chica y se dispuso a besarla con una extraña ternura mientras su mano derecha se movía libremente entre las piernas de la joven.

Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que un ligero estremecimiento que nacía en su vientre empezara a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, reemplazando el dolor que anteriormente sintió cuando el pelirrojo se había introducido en su interior sin delicadeza. Una vez que el dolor desapareció Yui rodeó la cadera de Ayato con sus piernas y simultáneamente se escuchó un gemido de parte de ella, acompañado por el sonido de las cadenas en las muñecas de la rubia, que se escuchaban con claridad a medida que la mano libre de la chica se deslizaba por la ancha espalda del chico.

En esos momentos ella no podía darle un nombre apropiado a aquél sinfín de sensaciones completamente nuevas para ella, lo único de lo cual estaba segura era que su temperatura iba en subida con cada movimiento de cadera que el pelirrojo había comenzado en cuanto se sintió rodeado por las largas piernas de la rubia. Ayato estaba por completo extasiado, sentirse rodeado por la desbordante calidez que le brindaba el frágil cuerpo de la joven Komori, en comparación con su cuerpo tan frío como el hielo, era algo a lo que nada en el mundo podía igualársele; haber tomado la virginidad de la rubia únicamente para él fue uno de los mejores momentos en toda la noche, pero este pasó a un segundo plano en el instante en que ella sincronizaba sus movimientos con los de él, correspondiéndole, entregándosele sin condición.

-A…Aya…to –le llamó con voz melosa, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo levantase el rostro para mirarla con la sonrisa de supremacía de siempre.

-Sigue así Yui. ¡Grítalo! –contestó él divertido mientras salía de su interior para volver a introducirse con más fuerza que antes.

-¡Aya…to! Por favor. ¡Más! –respondía la rubia entre gemidos, apretando con todas sus fuerzas la mano del chico.

Se encontraba muy cerca, con cada fuerte embestida Ayato sentía los músculos internos de la rubia contraerse aún más alrededor suyo, no faltaba mucho para que el momento por el que tanto había esperado llegara, pero a pesar de eso él tenía otros planes. Luchando contra sus instintos y con bastantes dificultades el menor de los trillizos se separó de la chica y se dispuso a sentarse frente a la cabecera de la cama, provocando algo de molestia en la joven Komori.

-Aún no ha concluido esto –dijo el pelirrojo al ver la frustración en el rostro de la rubia, sin darle oportunidad alguna para replicar -, ven conmigo –ordenó con tono autoritario al momento de halar una de las cadenas con fuerza, obligando con esto a Yui a moverse a gatas sobre las sábanas de seda para acercársele.

En el momento en que la tuvo frente a él el chico la obligó a darle la espalda y la sentó encima de su dura virilidad. La rubia gimió ante el contacto y cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior, a continuación el chico se dedicó a morder con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja, fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que sus atrevidos labios descendieran con lentitud hasta su cuello, una vez ahí el vampiro clavó sus colmillos afilados como agujas y se dispuso a degustar con impaciencia la sangre de la rubia.

-Este…sabor, es aún mejor…de lo que era antes –dijo el pelirrojo muy excitado haciendo una pausa para comenzar a morder el hombro de la joven, al tiempo que con su mano izquierda apretaba uno de los senos y con la derecha acariciaba a veces rápido, a veces lento el punto más sensible en su cuerpo.

Yui sentía que estaba cada vez más cerca; pensaba que si seguía así no lo resistiría más. Por momentos una parte de sí anhelaba que ese placentero tormento terminase, pero por otro lado la otra quería que no tuviese fin.

-Yui…no creo…poder, resistirlo…por más tiempo, creo que…pronto voy a…

Al escucharlo ella sintió una especie de escalofrió que se originó en su vientre y se expandió con rapidez a todo su cuerpo; por fin se encontraba en el punto máximo del éxtasis y pudo darse cuenta porque sintió que sus paredes se contraían alrededor del miembro del vampiro, la rubia arqueó la espalda y cerró los ojos con fuerza, retorciéndose de placer entre los brazos de su ahora amante. Ayato cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes cuando sintió que liberaba su esencia en el interior de la chica.

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro Ayato se recostó en la cama, teniendo a la rubia entre sus brazos.

-Eso fue…-dijo el chico mientras acariciaba con suavidad el cabello rubio de su compañera –tu cuerpo y el nuevo sabor de tu sangre, siguen sobrepasándome completamente.

-¿Ayato? –Le preguntó la joven Komori con una mezcla de curiosidad y vergüenza, dando media vuelta para mirarlo -¿Por qué…?

-Sólo cumplí con lo que dije –respondió él con la misma sonrisa de superioridad de siempre –, ore-sama reclamó lo que le pertenecía desde el comienzo –hizo una pausa y mordió con suavidad el hombro de la rubia -. Ahora eres completamente mía y no podrá tocarte nadie más que yo. ¿Me comprendes?

-Si –contestó Yui antes de exhalar un bostezo y rodear la cintura del pelirrojo con uno de sus brazos.

-Tienes una marca que no se puede ver a simple vista y si se desvanece me encargaré de volver a hacerla.

El menor de los trillizos le dirigió una ultima mirada, al darse cuenta de que ella ya estaba dormida su sonrisa se suavizó un poco.

-Yui –le tembló la voz -, te amo –concluyó segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormido.

 **Eso fue todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos hasta la próxima con el primer capítulo de "El retorno al reino de Clow" reescrito, cuídense y gracias por leer.**


End file.
